A New Core
by codyizace
Summary: James is your average guy. He enjoys his life and is newly wed. His life takes a change when an object falls from the heavens and crashes into him. This world is full of gods and other mystical beings. James knows that he isn't turning back to normal, but can he help people his way? Will he stay on the path of Good? Enjoy! Rated M for some parts within the story.
1. Change and Reflections

Author's note: This is my first story on here so I might continue it. My grammar definitely isn't the best and I'm hoping it isn't the worst, so bear with me. None of these characters are real. If they have the name of an actual person, alive or dead, well...my bad. I came up with these in my head so I apologize if these are anything like that. I've already got some ideas in so I have the first couple of pages planned but after that...I'm not sure. IF you guys like it, I'll continue but if not then oh well. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GOOD, so if you want to tell me something like that, go for it. I have a habit of using to many commas randomly. I don't know why, but I do. So yeah...here we go!

A New Core

**Chapter One**

**Change and reflections**

There was a man in a white lab coat. I woke up shortly after they moved me into this room. "What can you tell me of that day mister Brenton?" Asked the man in white. I paused for a second to gather my surroundings. "James Brenton" I groaned trying to move around. "Please don't move James. With that thing in your arm I don't want to damage your body anymore than it already is." That's right, Meri and I were walking when something came down and hit me! I can't even remember how long it has been since the incident.

"James. I know your probably in shock from being moved but don't worry. We will take good care of you." said the doctor. "Thanks doc, by the way, what is your name?" I answered. He glanced around as I saw some of the other lab coats shrug and some nodded their head. He smiled and quickly responded "Well, I guess I could show some respect. My name is Doctor Lucien Guile. I was the one how came to grab you when the object hit." Something wasn't right. Don't get me wrong, he was nice and all, but something just didn't feel right about him. He seemed _too_ happy to have found me. And he gets all giddy when he starts talking about this rock, wait, I mean object as he calls it, that hit me. Besides, he was kinda old. He was bold, had round glasses on, he was your stereotypical scientist.

His voice completely changed from friendly to dark and serious. "Before we begin, James, I would like to have your consent on something." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Sure, what is it doc?" I answered slowly. I felt like it being a serious question I should answer it cautiously. He looked back at me with that old smile and it didn't seem so bad but I was mistaken. This was only the beginning. "The object that hit you. It's something me and my team have been looking into as we are the only one that has been granted the rights to look into it. My question to you, is, would you donate your body to science for this cause?" His smile faded and he was serious again. I thought long about it. He told me I could take all the time I needed because this would be a _big decision_ for all of us. He walked back behind the glass to talk with the other scientists occasionally looking back at me to see if I had decided. I don't know about you, but a decision that can change something big is pretty hard to make. I'd say I took an hour before they offered me lunch and a drink to think on it. About that time they did I had decided. "Hey, doc!" I shouted to see if he could hear me. He did. He chuckled as he responded. "No need to yell, James! We can hear you through the intercom in that room. But what is it? Have you decided?" His glare came down on me. That chuckled and smile was gone. It was back to being dark. There is something about this thing in my arm. But, I've already made the decision and I wasn't going to turn back. "Yeah. This will be going to science, right? It'll help people? Then yeah. I'll do it." He had an awkward grin as he turned away. "Good, now if you don't mind, we have preparations to make." The whole team of scientists were smiling and cheering. I guess I did a good thing. I'm not sure right now.

This whole time that these preparations were taking place, it gave me time to think. Time to think about Meri, life back home, and other things but I am mostly worried about her. I know she said that she'll stay. _Don't worry, James, I'll be here. Don't worry about how long it takes, I'll be here. _The words still ring in my head. I looked down at my hand to see if the ring was still there. It was still on my left hand, on the ring finger. We haven't been married long but our relationship had lasted twelve years and I popped the question about one year ago. I sat there quietly as the clocked ticked away. Soon it sounds like someone was pounding on a wall each tick. Everything was getting louder. This would be one of the first nights that I had decent sleep in a whole year.

The next day came quick. They seemed to have moved me yet again except I was on a operating table. There was a machine lined up with my arm and it was the same thing for the other arm, there was also a bigger part of this machine right where my chest is. I woke up quick and I was calmed down by a female robotic voice. I saw Doctor Lucien in the window with concentration on me. I felt a little bit safer. "James. Are you ready to do this? I'm giving you this one last chance to back away and recover." He was looking at me with concern in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was for my health or the fate of the project. "What if I choose to recover? What about this thing in my arm?" I answered back. I was waiting for his reply when a saddened look crawled onto his expression. "We won't be able to do anything about your arm. It will be stuck in that spot forever. I wish I had a better answer, James." He looked away in disappointment. It must be that he can't fix it. "Doc, It's okay! Look, if I choose between being a freak or a lab rat...I'm going with lab rat! Plus, I get to help people! Don't worry, Lucien, I'm staying." His happiness came back. He looked around, touched some buttons and looked down at me. I nodded back at him. He leaned down and the intercom chimed in. "**Attention Project team. This is Project lead and head Doctor Lucien Guile. All available hands please come to the Project-E room. We are about to commence with Exodus. I repeat, all available hands are to come into the ****viewing room of Project-Exodus. We are about to commence.**" I looked around as footsteps began to shuffle in from all sides above me. In about three minutes the room was dark and silent. I heard his voice again but this time it was different. It was greedy, dark, and selfish. "Commence Exodus." The darkness was still there, I could only hear the loud rumbling of the machine I was being encased in. A light flashing orange about my head began to light up. **Project-EXODUS in process.** Tonight in this machine is where I was changed. Almost everything about me.

I felt myself being lifted into the air by the machine. My arm with the Celestinite in it was being lifted. My heart was racing, something was being pushed into two other places in my arm. It was two other pieces of celestinite. The scientists watched in horror and the machine plunged them into my arm. At that point, I couldn't feel anything. I was numb either from shock or maybe from blood loss. I just hung there in pain, unable to think. I could hear my bones in my arm being crushed as each piece was slowly jammed into my arm. He was right, there was no turning back. I either die or turn into something they would want. "Please! Please stop this! He can't take it! You'll **KILL** him!" One of the scientists, a young female, was grabbing Lucien. She was pleading for him to stop. She looked at me and I tried raising my head to see what was happening. I made eye contact and she fell to her knees crying. She couldn't take anymore of it. Lucien wasn't listening, he was here for what he wanted. After my arm was filled with more celestinite I felt myself being flipped over so that my left arm was in the machines grasp. It was the same thing. Three large pieces of celestinite piercing my arm. Each piece entered one at a time. I felt heat from the rock so I couldn't bleed or bleed out even if I wanted to. It finally came to a stop. I felt myself being flipped around to face the audience again, I saw the same girl. She stared in complete fear as the main arm in front of my chest whirled up to high speeds. Not only could I hear this one but I could see it. It was different from the rest. It was red hot with a yellow core that seemed to move. I tried closing my eyes but I couldn't I was afraid that I would die even though I wanted too. I felt its heat and it wasn't even close. What felt like hours only occurred in seconds unlike the ones in my arms which took minutes. The one in front of me span to the point that you could hear the wind being circled around it. The last thing I saw at that moment was the girl, slumped over closing her eyes and covering her ears. The last thing I knew of was a loud boom and I felt heat in my chest, right in the middle. It was barely touching my spine and that's when it got even worse.


	2. New Mind, New Body

Chapter Two

New Body, New Mind

The noise had stopped, the whirring of the machine stopped. The heat of the celestinite had stopped as well. Was I dead? No, I couldn't be, I saw the horrified expressions of each and every scientist in that facility. Lucien's expression was the worst, I thought I had turned into something worse. I seem to have the gods on my side, as I looked around there was a faint yellow and orange light pulsating from somewhere. It seems to be growing. "Doc? Doc?! What the hell is happening to me?!" He looked back at me in a shock and awe expression. He didn't reply. I felt the light in my chest growing bigger. "Doc?! What's happ-" I was cut short as a beam of lighting shot down from the sky and connected with the celestinite in my torso. The core in the rock began to move rapidly and the other pieces in both of my arms began to glow extremely bright. I felt them rumble and everything went white. I felt all seven pieces shoot out of my body, hearing screams and glass shattering. The holes in my arm healed completely.

I felt the machine break and I was let loose. I looked around as everything was a shade of yellow as I was surrounded by this light. The scientists that weren't running had been looking at me the whole time. Lucien was in his same spot but he was full of rage. "This wasn't supposed to happen! James, how could you of all people be chosen?! You were supposed to be my tool, my puppet! Why would you reject me?! I _saved_ you!" I looked in disbelief as the man that had saved me was only going to use me. "James, you were going to be a god killer! How dare you reject the gift I have given you!" I sat there in silence as he stared right into my eyes with extreme hatred for my very being. "Doc, I didn't choose this, but I'm not going to be a god killer. You used me and only want me to be your puppet. What other lies have you told me to keep me here?" I shouted at him. He only became even more enraged with me. I felt the urge to hold my right hand out in front of me. I raised it in front of me but also above me. I felt it, something in my hand was growing and pulsating. I looked up to see a beam of lightning was forming in my hand. A voice told me to grasp it and I did. I, James Brenton, have become something of legend. I am just a regular Human, granted powers of the gods. Am I a Celestial Being? "Lucien. You used me. For that I will never forgive you! I will hunt you down and find you. I'm giving you this chance to run." I threw my Lightning Spike at his left shoulder. "Next time, I won't miss." He finally saw what was happening and began to run. I wasn't going to stop him, not at this moment. This must be what it is like to be a predator. Lucien, my prey, running from me in fear and knowing that I shall be on the hunt soon. This feeling is exhilarating. But, what am I becoming? A feeling of power and I only want to hunt this man? Is it right? "Hey, Exodus, sorry I don't know your name. But, I do know something important, they way out." To my surprise it was the female scientist who asked the doctor to stop. She seemed happy yet worried. She came up close to me and it seemed like she was trying to seduce me. Wrapping her arms around me and calmly talking to me. "Look lady, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know the way out." She looked at me with an relieved face. She wouldn't speak after that except for directions like left or right. I knew she wasn't lying, it seemed like she wanted to help. I asked her if she was a part of the Project. She looked at me and didn't want to answer but she knew she needed too. "I was for some of it. I'm new here, fresh out of college actually. The only reason I acted that way was because I didn't want you to hurt me. But I didn't know about Exodus and those things that were in you." I chuckled a bit. It's great to think that there are some good people. She grabbed hold of my arm as she gasped and pointed in disgust. She was pointing at this _thing_ in front of us. It was like a blob of flesh. It moved like a snail or a slug, slowly inching itself towards a guard. He didn't have a chance even though he had a sub machine gun. It began to engulf him, slowly crawling over him with gurgling noises. "What is that thing?!" I whispered into her ear not to startle this beast. "I've only heard of them being called abominations. The more they absorb the bigger and stronger they become. They aren't that intelligent but if they get close they can really be one hell of a obstacle." I looked at the abomination as it finished its meal. It seemed to have sensed us as I saw what looked to be a face look at me. I pointed to the left in a small closet room. It was our best choice. Neither of us were comfortable and we weren't in the best of positions. With small grunts and misplaced hands we soon fell quiet. I could hear that thing sliding closer. I didn't know if it knew we were there or not. I wasn't about to go out this way. The young girl, whose name tag said Victoria, began a small scream. I had to place my hand over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. It worked and I allowed her to cry into my shoulder and hand. It took about ten minutes before we heard the abomination go into a different hall way. "Victoria, we need to move, now!" She nodded and was to terrified to say anything.

I grabbed her arm and we continued down the same hallway. Luckily that was the only abomination that got out of its cell. "You keep these things in a cell?!" I said angrily as she looked down. I saw that she didn't know. I apologized quickly and we were on the move again. "There's the exit! GO!" We were both running as fast as we could and I could feel something in my lower body taking off as if my legs were becoming stronger. I was running faster than I should have been able too. The thing must have affected my whole body? "Exodus!" I looked as she yelled at me, panting from the long run. I looked at her waiting to hear what she had to say. "I'm glad we met. I probably will never see you again but I'm glad you're okay. Be safe." She moved in for a kiss on my cheek but I just grappled her into a strong hug. She acknowledged it by wrapping her arms around me as well. I looked at her as she let go, crying. "Exodus, huh? I have a name but I like what you said. Thanks for showing me that even in the dark, there can be good people." I shot a quick smile over to her and she blushed a bit. I must be the first guy she has been able to _talk_ to in that place. Either way, I had to go, Meri was waiting for me.


	3. A Long Awaited Reunion

Chapter Three

A Long Awaited Reunion

It was a long walk. At first I didn't know where I was at, I was in a different part of Sanction. Glancing around at these gigantic buildings made me think of how long it took, thankfully it made my walk shorter! I started recognizing the city again. I saw the same things I did when normally coming home. This was it! It's been two years since I've seen Meri and I wasn't about to let this pass me by. I came from a walk to a jog and then to a sprint. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life, even if I've only been here for twenty-seven years. I was getting greeted by the folks who lived close by. Everyone asking how I've been but that didn't matter I was coming up to my, I mean our, house. "Meri! Meri?!" I shouted as I came closer and closer to seeing the house. My surroundings were blurred as I heard the door open and shut. I heard a flower pot break as it hit the ground as I turned to see what it was and there she was.

The wind was making her summer dress move slightly, making her hair blow in the wind with her glasses barely holding back the tears from her eyes. I couldn't even move, to see her again after so long, it was amazing. I couldn't control it, I felt myself running towards her as she came to me. It was the perfect embrace. She jumped into my arms and I spun her around. There were cheers from the people around us. They must have been waiting for me too. I don't know what it was but that day was perfect. We stood embraced for at least a couple of minutes and it felt like eternity. We were both fine with that. We both connected with a small kiss. It had to have been comedic to hear the small group around us sigh and exchange awe's. "I told you I would wait for you." She said holding back tears as we walked into the house.

I couldn't say a word but I could tell she knew that I agreed. She sat down in a large room, it was our entertainment room. A large television, bookcases and posters of famous singers and pop stars. Our house wasn't an extremely large house but it had good size. Three main rooms; one for entertainment, a kitchen and a sun room. It also has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I consider it to be fine but Meri loves it. I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and I heard her in the other room quietly crying. I made sure to be quiet as I walked into the room. She was holding a picture of my that was taken at the park before the celestinite hit me. "Meri, I'm still here. All of me." I said, hoping to ease her mind. I don't know what she is thinking. That I'm not myself anymore? I changed? Am I still Human? I don't even know how to break the news to her! "James" she said with a long pause after it. "What happened in those two years? When you were gone?" she said letting a sob out. She was about to break down. I've been gone for two years and I just show up? I'll just have to answer her questions the best I can. "Meri, so much has happened. There are two ways we can talk about this. I can just come out with everything or I can take it slow and you tell me what you want to hear." I said, ready for any response. I knew I was going to have to explain a lot but if I have to _show_ her...I don't know what I will do.

"Just tell me everything James, tell me what happened. What did those people do? How do you not have that thing in your arm anymore?! How are you alive?" I was shocked to hear her last question, _how are you alive, _I couldn't even think after hearing that. Was she serious? Did she think I was dead or going to die? I guess being hit with a rock falling from the sky could cause fatal injuries. "You want to know everything? Okay, I'll start from where you last saw what happened. After I was rushed to the hospital, a man named Lucien Guile came to me and told the doctors that he'll take control of me. I was moved to a facility. I can't remember the name right now but at first I thought I was safe. Everything was okay, comfortable rooms, people to talk to, and the food was okay. Imagine a hospital but with good things. At this point, I'm starting to get moved around and things are getting interesting. Lucien is interacting with me more, the scientists are paying more attention to me and I felt like something big was about to happen. I remember talking to Lucien and he gave me two choices. One was to donate my body to science and the other was to leave this facility with this rock, which I learned was called Celestinite, in my arm. I would;ve been a freak and I didn't want you to see me with this still in me. I told him that I would donate my body if it would help people and he said it would. I trusted him in the beginning but as we progressed with my health getting better, Lucien was starting to become a lot more serious, more..._dark_. I was told that by making this decision would change a lot of lives and that preparations would have to made and it took a good while for them to be complete." I stopped a second to look at her and then out of the window as I started to remember that horrible night. When I became this thing that I am now. Maybe she'll know if I tell her. Meri is in love with mythology and fantasy.

I took a deep breath and made sure that I wasn't going to choke from the pressure of telling her this. Here we go, I thought. "Something happened a couple of nights ago. This is what I am worried about telling you." I looked up to see her face grow concerned and worried. "They, Lucien, did something to me. The celestinite in my arm? It is apparently an object that contains something like a core. I saw the main piece of it moving when they had finished prepping for my operation." I looked back up at her, she was getting into my story. I don't know why she would be this interested in it. But, nonetheless, I had to continue. I let out a sigh of air afraid of her reaction to the next part. I looked her in the eyes as I began again. "They laid me on a operating table with my body lined up to a machine with other pieces of celestinite in it. It had five smaller pieces of celestinite in the robotic bosom. There was a main arm, larger than the rest. It was lined up right here." I pointed to the middle of my torso where that large piece of celestinite was injected. "I was lifted into this machine where they injected these other pieces of celestinite into me. It was extremely painful but I'll skip the details. After all of the smaller pieces were inserted into my arms, the larger piece that was right at my chest began spinning and glowing red then orange with heat." Meri raised an eyebrow as I continued on with what was happening. "I could hear the wind around it because it was going so fast. In the blink of an eye, it was shot into me. The extreme heat stopped the bleeding and allowed it to be lodged into me without major lacerations. I felt it touching my ribs and barely my spine." I held a clenched fist to the spot where the larger piece hit me. It was as if I was remembering the pain all over again. "At this point, there was a young female scientist who couldn't take the thought of this happening to a person. She is actually the one that helped me get out of there." She looked relieved about this whole situation to know that she only helped.

Meri stopped me from continuing by placing her hand on my back. It was reassuring to feel her care and warmth again. "James, you don't have to say anymore. I believe you. You're here, in one piece, and safe. That's all that matters to me. I'm here for you. I've been here, love. We're going to get through this. You don't have to tell me at all but at some point, I wouldn't mind knowing how there aren't any wounds where the celestinite was. Either wasy, let's have a good day tomorrow and from now own. You need some rest." She leaned in and gave me a small peck on the forehead and led me to the bedroom. She made sure to have cleaned it everyday waiting for my return, if I would come back. She gave me a final kiss and a long hug before she made me go lay down. Meri wouldn't have it any other way. She made sure I was feeling my best before she would celebrate. It's hard to believe that I would've gotten so lucky to have someone like her. I feel into a deep slumber which was the best one I have had in a long time. It was good to be home.


	4. A Moment of Peace

**Chapter Four**

A Moment of Peace

There was a voice whispering from somewhere. It was peaceful, yet mysterious. "James, open your eyes, see the day as a new man. Welcome back, welcome home" I slowly opened my eyes not knowing what to expect. The sun beaming into my eyes, a shadowy figure to my left with something in its hand. I covered the suns glare with my hand just to see what was going on. Meri was toying with me, she was the one whispering! "Glad to see you're away, James" She has a very subtle yet beaming smile on her face. It's as if she radiated happiness. "James." I looked to her after my eyes adjusted to the light. She was in her beach clothes. Thin top with loose jeans, she wasn't joking about having fun right after I rest. "Come on! I wanna go to the Ice cream shop before it closes!" Yeah, there was an ice cream shop on the beach. It was home owned and they made pretty good business. They made their ice cream from scratch and they never even advertised, I'm actually surprised that it got so much business but just have us, the locals, spread the word about them. I just gave her a quick smile and a laugh as she was just like a child. I began to put some proper clothes on when I saw her rush out the door and just watch me from the window waving for me to hurry.

It was a great day. The temperature was right, the sun was out, kids were out playing and we were on the way to the beach. I had forgotten what she looked like in a swimsuit. Did she wear a one-piece? A bikini? I can't remember. Either way, it's Meri so I'll be getting eye candy either way. "James, do you even remember what it's like to have fun? You've been gone so long!" She joked as she pushed me. I laughed "Of course I do! How could someone forget to have fun?" I looked at her as she smiled and pointed forward. "There it is!" We began jogging to the beach and our spot, where the sun beams are the strongest, was still open. I told her to give me the towels and umbrella so she could go claim it. I have to admit that it's cute how she can act like a kid at times. I saw her as she went into a sprint and jumped right for our spot. "James, I got it!" She shouted happily as everyone turned to see me. I couldn't tell if it was because they knew I was gone for so long or if they were wondering who that crazy girl is with. "Okay! Give me a second to grab some ice cream!" I shouted for her to hear me, she just simply smiled and nodded as I walked to the little hut.

I was looking for some money when someone from behind the counter called out to me. "Excuse me, but are you James? James Brenton?" I looked up and saw an elderly man who was sizing me up. "You're the one with the young girl over there, right? She has been coming here everyday talking to the ocean about you, praying to the gods for you to make it back safe. Here, take this. It's on the house today, fella." He handed me two large cones. One with chocolate and vanilla, Meri's favorite, and then one with just vanilla for me. "Thank you, sir" I said as I glanced around as everyone just kept looking at me, taking in that I was alive and well. He put a hand on my shoulder as I walked away. "Be good to that one, James, she's a keeper." He smiled, laughed and patted me on the back as I nodded with a smile and walked off. It was still awkward getting used to the people staring at me. As soon as I returned with the Ice cream and towels and such to Meri, she glanced at everyone with a blush running across her whole face. She jumped at and grabbed a hold of me in a long hug and kiss in front of everyone. I was caught off guard, I spilled the ice cream over both of us and the towels went everywhere but she didn't care. We just stood there and everyone sighed. I looked around and saw that they people on the beach were all smiling and even a couple of them came up to me with the regular "Welcome back, James" or "It's good to have you back."

It was becoming a great day. We washed the ice cream off at the local beach shower. Meri pulled me to the side and reminded me it was going to be a good day with a smile. I walked back to the towel with her and sat down. I glanced over as she was taking her top off revealing a bikini top and I saw a little string in her hip show she was wearing her favorite bikini. Red, white and pink in color. It was small but not to revealing. She caught everyone's eye whenever she would go swimming, espcially her at the beach! I was caught red handed by her as she looked back. Her face flushed with red at the sight of me ogling at her perfect figure. She let out a quick squeak as she ran for the water. I knew I would be surprised at her for being gone so long but not like this. She wouldn't normally act like this but I guess it was because we were in public and she saw me like that, it made her nervous? I'm not sure but I had to get in the water too, being out here like this all day wouldn't be any fun. People had their gaze back on me but not with a smile this time. They were gawking at the sight of me with my girl. I heard some saying how lucky I was. I was lucky.

Meri had a tan skin tone, her bikini lines were barely tan at all but her figure was that of a goddess. She ate well, played hard and knew how to get things down. I would be envious of myself also. Knowing from personal experience and memorizing it, she was a B cup. Her hips were a great factor of her figure to. She was an hourglass with a bit bigger bottom. I was in mid air about to dive into the ocean when a beach ball was slammed into my side. My perfect for to impress Meri was ruined. By a...beach ball. "Sorry mister!" Shouted a small child who seemed to have accidentally smacked it my way. "It's fine little guy, just watch where you play with that thing." I gave the ball back to him and sent him on his way. Meri still had to look to her when I made eye contact. She wasn't coming out of the water. I began swimming closer to her as I noticed she sank where only her nose and eyes were out of the water. She was staring me down. I felt like it was the way a shark stared down a fish. She was planning something or maybe just to get back at me for that. That's how we were, if one of us get embarrassed, we try to get back at the other one. It's more of a game for us. A game that can have scary results. I continued swimming towards her as she just stayed there, her gaze watching every stroke I made. I have never seen her mad but I don't want to. "Meri! Come back! You're going to far!" I said as I saw her drifting farther and farther out. She was and has always been a great swimmer but I don't know if she could handle a wake like out in the deep. I saw her let out a sigh and she began heading back in to the shore. I walked back to the towel and laid down. The sun was setting over the water. She stayed out in the ocean enjoying herself, letting the waves crash onto her and floating as one took her above the rest. She would occasionally go under and stay for a bit and pop up closer every time.

I saw her stand up out of the water similar to what a model does, slinging her hair back as the water reflects off of her perfect form. The boys here with their girlfriends dared not to look because of the consequence they would receive from their significant other. It was getting darker as the day went on so I watched her gracefully move in the water before dozing off into a small cat nap. "Jaaaaames" I heard a faint voice calling as I felt pressure on my waist and lower body, it was also on my chest. It didn't hurt but it wasn't something you would normally wake up too. "Oh, James, it's time to wake up." It felt like someone was rubbing their hand from my arm up to my shoulder. I couldn't tell but it felt good so I stayed asleep. It felt like a dream, first pressure in random places, then a slithering like feeling on my arm? It had to be a dream, but the voice kept coming back. "Jamesss, if you don't wake up, you won't get an evening surprise. I won't cook your favorite meal..." I made my eyes open as I saw Meri straddling me trying to gently wake me up from laying down. She must have still been worried about my sides and chest with how calm she was about it. I looked her up and down to see the beauty before me as she sat on top of me, holding a hand out for me to take. I grabbed her hand and she helped me up holding me making sure I wasn't hurt. "I could have gotten up myself, but thanks." I shot her a quick glance and smiled. "Oh, I wasn't worried about that, you were definitely _dreaming _about something. So, I came up and helped the situation not be so...awkward." I looked at her confused "People were staring!" She whispered loudly as I starting getting the hint. "Really?! I didn't mean too! It's not my fault!" I was stammering about trying to find an excuse but she simply accepted it and we moved on. "Don't worry, I'll tell you more about it tonight" She gave a quick wink and a giggle as we rushed home to beat the cool air coming from the night.

I could smell it. She was cooking my favorite. Seafood with rice and noodles, luckily for us, the fish and shrimp are fresh from someone that lives on the beach. His family makes a living off of what he catches and sells. It was the same thing with the ice cream hut, he recognized me and simply said "It's been a while, James! I caught some of your favorite fish yesterday, I'll have it sent to Meri right away!" We ended our small talk with a handshake. "It smells great! I love it!" I inhaled a huge breath just to smell her cooking. She seemed to be a little aggravated with me only complimenting the food. "A...and you smell great too! Even better!" I quickly spat out. She put on on of her delicate dresses and sprayed herself with perfume. This would be the first, you could call it a date, in two years. She was looking great. A yellow long dress with her red hair put into a fancy bun with some of it covering one eye, her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, they made her look even more classy. She had the necklace that reached down to her collar bone. The dress showed barely any cleavage but enough to grab attention, it also have something like sleeves on it that covered her arms that ends with a white glove on her hands. We weren't going out anywhere fancy or expensive but she just wanted to dress up. I was in a regular jeans and T-shirt, I had no idea she was going to do this. Meri doesn't mind it, she only cares that we're having fun.

"Oh man! That was great babe!" I said as I laid back and patted my stomach. It has been a while since the last time I have eaten anything this good. I leaned back up to see she was still eating, taking every bite as if it were her last. She loved to savor her food. She just slurped some noodles and smiled as I laid back in the chair. It was quiet besides the occasional slurp Meri would make on accident trying to eat up all of her noodles. She was cute even when she ate. "James, go into the sun room, I'll be a minute or two before I finish eating, but I'll have something for you." She smiled trying not to get the juice from the noodles onto her dress. So, following her request, I went into the sun room and laid down on the couch that the sun heats up. I waited until I heard footsteps coming into the sun room.

She sat down beside me as I lay my head down on her lap. She was running a hand through my hair as she looked at me with a worried smile. "James, I want to talk about you." I look in surprise that she brought it up again. "Yeah, what about me?" I answered. "Well, your wounds where the celestinite was, how did they heal?" I thought about it myself, am I not human? Have I changed? "Well, It's a long story but..." She bent down and put her hand over my mouth with a joking smile. "If it's going to take a while to explain, grab my card and go to the store first silly. I wouldn't mind having some wine later." She gave me a little wink and gave me her card. As soon as I went out of the door she came running back with her dress flowing in the wind and she grabbed me from behind in a hug. "Hurry back, I don't wanna wait too long. Especially for a drink..." She let it trail off in a voice that wanted something more than a drink. She placed both of her hands on my back and went up to my shoulders, then she pushed me out the door. I looked back, saw her cute smile and she shut the door. "This woman is going to do more to me than that rock did." I said out loud with out thinking. It hasn't even been a whole day yet and she wants to start drinking? I went to the store which was a twenty minute walk from the house. I proceeded with the purchase of wine, some food, more drinks and a little bit of hard candy. It was time to head home and see what Meri had planned for us.

I headed home and she was waiting for me in the doorway with her dress flowing in the slight breeze. She turned slowly and walked into the house as she saw that I had looked at her. I jogged into the house and laid the groceries on the kitchen table. I saw a familiar faint red glow in the other room. It was the Vagrant Heart we bought from a souvenir shop a couple years back. There is a legend for it.

_To those who find a vagrant heart_

_may your love be strong_

_for the heart to stay, true love must be obtained_

_If the heart stays, happiness will be forever yours..._

And to think that it has been with us ever since our second year of being together. "Isn't it beautiful, James?" She said as she grabbed my hand and laid her head on my shoulder. "It is" I replied just staring into the heart floating above us. We both laid down staring at the heart, in each others arms. It felt good to be able to sleep while holding each other again.


	5. Primal Power and a Goodbye

_**Author's note:**_ I was really questioning if I should go through with the chapter like I wanted too. It's a rough subject but I want the reader to feel pure hatred towards the character in this moment. I wanted this story to have it's tragic moments and depressing moments. I'm not sure if I'm pulling it off or not. Hopefully I am without going overboard. As I stated before, this is my first actual story that I have taken the time to do and throw online. This was going to be a longer chapter but I decided to keep it short and sweet for the next one. I hope you are all enjoying it and enjoy my little surprise for the next chapter!

Chapter Five

Primal Power and a Goodbye

I woke up to see that Meri was gone. I must have slept in again, looking around the bedroom to see if she had left anything, I caught her necklace from last night on the nightstand. As I got up to look for her, I headed to the kitchen to grab some water. I went to the sun room. "Meri?" I said out loud hoping she would her me and come around. No response. I headed back to our bedroom to see that the dress she wore last night looked like it was torn and thrown to the ground. "I...didn't do that last night, did I?" I couldn't exactly remember anything besides staring at the Vagrant Heart before falling asleep and holding her. No, all I did was hold her. I remember now, all we did was fall asleep with each other. "Come on, Meri. How did your dress come off like that?" I scratched my head in thought as I looked closer at the necklace. It was broken in two places. It was ripped off of her neck. Her glasses were smashed as if she was hit. "M...Meri..." I slumped down holding her dress and glasses. I couldn't think of anything else. Through my tears I could only look up to see a small blood stain on the wall. I slowly crawled over to the spot where it was. I tried screaming her name but I couldn't nothing would come out. I was just there in a ball crying, hoping she would appear. I saw _something_ beside her necklace. It looked to be a little sheet of paper. I ran over to it and snatched it off the ground. I began to read it out loud, "James, if anything ever happens to one of us, go the beach at our spot. Nothing can stop us from being together there. Love, Meri" I feel to my knees once more. What if she? No, she wouldn't have done that! Why would she even think about suicide?! I have to find out what she means. As I slowly got up, wiping the tears from my eyes, I glanced out the window with a smile. The sun was out. The temperature was mild and warm, the wind was slightly blowing. Just like the first time I saw her again.

"Meri..." I let out a whisper as I began to run towards the beach. This was different, I could feel the wind blowing but no sounds from it. All was still and very eerie. I ran as fast as I could towards the beach. There it was, the sun beam highlighting that same spot. I walked over to it when a gush of wind pushed me off of my feet. "Hey, kid." I heard a voice echoing around me, a male voice. "I know why you're here, Exodus. _**She**_ told me all about it. This spot, your...beloved Meri." He cackled after saying that. I knew something wasn't right and this was it. Someone or something was toying with me. ""What's wrong, Exodus?" The voice became loud and raspy as if he was to my left. "You seem to be mad, did I hit a nerve talking about…..Meri?!" His voice grew louder at the mention of Meri. I was becoming enraged. This thing knows about Meri. "Who are you?! Show yourself!" I shouted in a circling motion, hoping to see the voice. I had no luck but this man or thing was getting amused. "Ha! You think you can just turn and find me? I am the wind, the force that moves mountains. You dare defy someone who can control everything around you?! I am Damon Rush! I am your end, Exodus, as I was for Meri!" He laughed at the revealing truth of Meri's disappearance. "You son of a bitch! Where are you?!" He only laughed as he proceeded to give a grueling story of what happened to Meri. "Exodus, you don't want to know what happened, or what _I _did to Meri." He laughed at how I was reacting. Rage was filling me to the brim. "A puny failed experiment of a Human is what you are Exodus. But, don't worry, Meri was more than...pleased...when I gave her what no other Human could. It's not like she had a choice." I stood there. My heart was beating, adrenaline was racing. Is this the basic Primal instinct of hatred and the want to kill? Is this the reason the gods separated all the races and beings from one another? It didn't matter. He had defiled Meri and her existence and I wasn't about to let this thing go that easily. "You want to see your demise? The end of the one known as Exodus? I shall be your end. I am Damon Rush!" A insane gush a wind suddenly hit me again except this time, I was prepared. I planned it out. The next time the hit me, I was going to go against. I pushed forward as it only got stronger. There was a figure forming in the air, the feet were together. He was wearing what seemed to be armored cloth. Something like leather, then another burst of wind and his body was revealed. A male, he was very athletic. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He was very slim but his strength was hidden with the wind. "Come down here and fight me!" He seemed to be agitated that a mortal would dare challenge him.

He didn't even speak but he was already in close. He did a quick elbow thrust into my rib cage sending me into the air and before I could even react, I felt the wind slamming into the sand. "Gahhh." I let out a scream as I felt him land on my back pushing me into the ground. "What's wrong Exodus?!" He yelled as he hit me again and again, deeper into the sand. I screamed as I felt that energy in my chest build up again. "I. Will not. Die by the likes of you!" The energy pulsated and released, I was only seeing yellow as a blast of force knocked Damon into the air. "You chose the wrong day to mess with me, wind deity." I growled as I clenched my fists feeling the power surging through me. It was unbelievable, I hold my hands out to the side of my body at an angle with only extending my index and middle fingers straight forward together. I don't know what made me do it, but whatever it was it was working. "What are you?!" Damon asked with fear in his voice. I opened my eyes only to look at him. "I am the being that will destroy all you are." He laughed at that as he regained composure. I felt a beam surging through me. I felt this aura inside begin to launch itself into the air but Damon had taken advantage of this situation. He landed at least three hits to my rib cage, one to my head and the other to my leg, making me lose balance and concentration. He paused looking out towards the sea. I threw a punch and without him looking, he grabbed it and showed a very evil smile. "You hear that? You have sealed your fate. Water and Lightning do not mix and the Ocean Princess is singing." I looked at him puzzled but with hatred. He looked back and laughed. "I'll let you go for now, if you survive!"

An excerpt from the Legends of Poseidon-

Although no one knows if Poseidon had children, there are rumors of an Ocean Princess.

_ Calm as the Sweeping Ocean_

_Lonesome as the wondering wave_

_ Subtle as the unseen riptide_

_Epic as the raging tsunamis..._

The Ocean Princess sings bringing the end of all nations.


	6. The Ocean Princess

Chapter Six

The Ocean Princess

An excerpt from the Legends of Poseidon-

Although no one knows if Poseidon had children, there are rumors of an Ocean Princess.

_ Calm as the Sweeping Ocean_

_Lonesome as the wondering wave_

_ Subtle as the unseen riptide_

_Epic as the raging tsunamis..._

_The Ocean Princess sings bringing the end of all nations._

I began to hear it. The voice that Damon was talking about. It was beyond beautiful. I couldn't describe it. It was getting louder the longer it went on. "Exodus, it's over. You've lost. Let me kill you now and I will end it quickly." I looked around for him to be nowhere in sight. The voice continued to get louder and I was getting stunned just by the sound of it. I was scared, what if he's right? What if she hates what I am? Am I to die here? "No." I said out loud. I heard Damon's gasp of surprise as I rose to my feet. I began walking to the shore where the water was becoming extremely rough. No person, not even Damon could handle these waves. The song she was singing was louder as the waves grew. The singing seemed to echo as she began to speak. "Intruder of the Sea. I command you to leave, thou are not welcome to the ocean." A gigantic statue, it seemed to look human but wore a knights helm, with a trident rose from the water and stepped on it as if it were solid ground. I was caught in amazement as another one shot out from the water right beside it. Both of these Sea Titans were holding humongous tridents. I saw a distant figure that looked like a spec between the titans. In front of the titans and the spec, a Hydra came to the surface. I pushed down the fear that was inside me telling me to run. I wasn't about to let Damon win this. The voice spoke again, "I ask again, Intruder, please leave at once. You are not welcome here. If you are to stay, your death shall be in an ocean inferno!" I saw a red hurricane shooting from the water into the sky turning it red and black as if a giant storm were on its way. I looked ahead as the spec was a beautiful female riding up the Hydra, coming across the ocean at unnatural speeds.

The Hydra was close enough to swallow me whole, and the Titans were close by as well. This was it, I thought, I'm going to die here. I saw the girl, she had brunette hair, her figure was better than Meri's and that was saying something. I couldn't believe that I would see the Ocean Princess. Her voice broke the silence again. "Intruder in the Wind, I demand you to come out of hiding. You have stayed here long enough. You shall face the wrath of the Ocean's might!" The Hydra lunged towards me but then hung a hard left as I heard bones crunching and Damon screaming. I stared in amazement as someone with such beauty would do something like this. The other Heads roared and lunged towards the same spot grabbing on with even more crunching sounds. I felt the wind move left then right as I saw the heads come flying off. I was astonished to see that he could use the wind like that. The heads came off like nothing. In the blink of an eye, I saw the heads grow back, but with two in each spot, yet he continued cutting. It went from seven to fourteen heads in an instant and the Titans were moved into position, one was in front of Damon while the other was behind him. They were perfectly in sync with each other. The Ocean Princess pointed with elegance as the Hydra began twisting its heads as I heard bones snapping and breaking with Damon's muffled screaming. The titans both pulled their tridents back and plunged them into the Hydras heads. You could hear the screaming stop as the heads still began to twist and pull, as if he was the meal for the hydra. I felt the hate overcome me again. That Primal feeling. The lighting spear didn't take time to appear like the first time, it was there, ready for me to finish him off. I pulled it back and screamed as I threw it into his chest. There was a gargle of life escaping him as I began to see the blood drip from his limp body as a waterfall.

The sky was slowly fading back to blue as the Titans went back into the water. The hydra simply went back underwater. I stared at the mutilated body as it seemed to be looking back at me, asking for it to stop. I looked at what I had done. "Sir, You are of the Celestial Beings as I am grateful of your assistance. I am the Ocean Princess. Guardian of all Oceans. Protector of the Sea." She placed a hand on my shoulder as she said the next thing, expecting shock. "I am the rumored Daughter of Poseidon." I looked at the corpse, still haunting my vision, crying out to me. "I didn't want to kill him..." I said softly. The Ocean Princess sat down softly beside me. "Celestial Being, I know of You. You are the one known as Exodus to some, but as James Brenton to Meri." I glanced at her. She was beautiful beyond comprehension and imagination. She _had _a body of a Goddess. Her features were amazing. Her skin was perfect, her eyes the deepest blue anyone could see. Her hair was shoulder length, brunette. Her voice could calm any nation. It was perfection. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was stunned. She gave me a small smile as she held me up so I could regain my footing. "I know that it may be normal for humans but it's not polite to stare at a woman." She said with a radiant smile. I was actually calm for some reason. "Exodus, or James, whichever you prefer, I know of Meri and what happened." I gave her a glare that demanded her to tell the truth. But she still always had that smile on. I went from angry to calm and curious. There was just something about her. "What Damon told you was the unfortunate truth. She was taken early and against her will." I looked up at her, the smile was gone and a frown had replaced it. Trembling with her voice as she spoke, I interrupted and gently grabbed her arm to show that it was okay. "Ocean Princess, I'm fine with James." I said with a small smile trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Why was I calm and she was the one in pain? She accepted me holding her as she continued, her words soft and trembling. "She..._knew_...something was coming." I looked at her, my mouth gaping open. "If she knew then why didn't she tell me?" I looked back down to the sand. Everything seemed to have fallen apart and then jumbled together. "She didn't want for you to get hurt, James." I felt a tear begin to slide down my face and I felt her hand wipe it off of my face. She took a deep breath as she clenched her fists together and began to cry herself. "James" she whimpered. "There is something you need to know..."

I shot her a quick look expecting her to do something horrible, what if she worked with Damon?! "I knew Meri.." I let go of her arm and just looked at her. The calm and tranquility of this moment was gone. She knew something about Meri. "We met a long time ago, twenty-six years ago to be exact. We knew each other since we were small children. She was lost on the beach and I heard someone crying. I swam up from below to look and I saw her, sitting in the same spot with the sun beam." I looked over to the beach where the sun was brighter than the other places. That must be why that spot was so special to her, I thought. She knew it would be a big step telling me all this and so she continued so I could take it all in. "I came up from the water and began talking to her. We were the same age at the time and she talked about how she was lost, that she couldn't find her parents. They were only at the small Ice cream hut, but that was still far away for Meri. I waited for her parents to return and then I said my goodbyes to Meri and went back home to my kingdom." She said with a smile and a small giggle. "Ever since then, she came back to that spot and when everyone was gone, I would arise from the water once again and speak with Meri. She was a charming girl, with stories that would make me go crazy with anticipation. I was almost like a regular Human girl, getting surprised and shocked when she would talk about you Human males." She looked away from me and blushed. I don't know what it was, but it caught me off guard and before I knew it, my face was of the same red/pink-ish tint. "I was able to somewhat see what it was like to be Human since my father doesn't let me venture out much. Then one day, she came to me in a very beautiful yellow dress, her hair in a bun, with a small necklace on." I looked up to the sky thinking about her the other night and how she was dressed up. She continued on with her story. "On that night, she told me about someone very special. Meri told me about you, James." My attention was back on her as she wouldn't dare look at me as she was still blushing. "It was exhilarating to see her so ecstatic about someone. I felt the same way as she shared everything about you! Telling me her first date with you, your first kiss together, your regular walks on the beach and the park. She came running to the beach at one point and she was crying, I thought something was wrong but she was crying tears of joy when she told me that you had asked for her hand in matrimony." She looked up at me and smiled as I glanced towards her with a sheepish smile remembering that night. "After that she came by regularly as usual and we talked like average adults and she would bring very delicious things that you would eat together and she even brought me wine once! I was very entertained and we stayed talking for hours that night. She fell asleep on the beach and I had carried her back to her apartment late that night."

Even though we were enjoying ourselves, she came down hard with the next points. I was able to know what it was like for Meri. "I remember the day that she came to the beach. It was different, she wasn't happy." Her smile faded again as she began remembering the time of Meri's depression. "She came to me crying even though people were around. I made the ocean look rough for them to go away and they did, leaving Meri and I to talk amongst ourselves. She told me, through tears, something horrible had happened to you. She stopped coming after you were taken away. I would see her come to the beach and sit down somewhere close to the water. It didn't matter to her anymore, she only wanted you to be safe. She didn't care if you had found someone else, she only wanted you to be alive. This continued for the full two years you were gone and she sat at a different spot every time." She had her fists clenched again as I saw her begin to tremble. Something came over me, and in that moment I gently placed my hand on top of hers. She took notice and let out a small giggle of approval. I could only help but smile being able to help her in this moment. She knew Meri longer than I did, I didn't have a right to feel worse than her. She gradually moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder, at first I was cautious to accept but I did. She took a deep breath about to reveal something shocking to me. I would have never been prepared for something like this. "James, that ring you are wearing. It is more than a symbol of what you two shared. It was a part of Meri. She did nothing extremely bad therefore she was a Pure Spirit." I gave her a very puzzled look. "The blood stain on the wall was not her blood. It was Damon's. Meri had managed to scratch him and then I knew something was wrong. I couldn't feel her anymore."

I was so surprised that I didn't even know I had asked the question until I was already asking it. "Princess, what do you mean by Pure Spirit?" I paused noticing what I has said. She glanced at me with a small smile again. "Ah, I didn't know that you were unaware of these things. A pure spirit is someone who has not committed any extreme wrong doings. If they are chosen to be a Pure Spirit like she was, then whoever she loves the most, their spirit will follow them as a guardian. Take off the ring and I'll show you." I did as she said and I took the ring off slowly. I held it in the palm of my hand for her to she as she closed both of my hands over it. I felt something, like a presence around me. I opened my hand to see the ring glowing a faint but strong white like snow. I almost had to shield my eyes as it rose into the air. Is rose maybe a foot from my hand as a bright light flashed and I saw the ring turn to dust. I was saddened but then I began to see the dust circle around me and the as if I was the epicenter of an explosion, it dispersed with a small sound like a chime. "What...happened?" I asked looking around. The Princess smiled and began to explain. "You have activated Meri's protection. You may not feel it now but she will be your extra senses. As I just said, your senses will be heightened, your eyesight better, sense of smell, hearing and touch will be better. It will take some time to get used to but you have a strong will and you'll grow familiar with it quickly." I looked back at her as her smile somewhat faded. "What's wrong?" I simply asked still trying to take in what just happened. The Princess just looked at me and exhaled a long sigh. "James, knowing she would die soon, Meri told me something. I was shocked at what she said too but this is exactly what she told me. Are you ready?" She looked at me and took a deep breath. I only nodded expecting some horrible secret from her. "James, Meri told me that if anything were to happen to her...that she _entrusted_ you to me." She said as she tried to hide her blush. "Wait, what?!" I said shocked. What does she mean? Why would Meri... "Please listen, James. She told me that she loved you but that if anything happened that she wanted you to find me and we could..._try to be happy_. I am the only one that she trusts in this situation." I almost fell backwards at the change of tone. "You should also feel honored." She said jokingly, "Only few have seen me, the Ocean Princess, and lived to tell about it. But, please, my name is Alyse Rain. You can call me what you like, but maybe we should skip the pleasantries and you can just call me Alyse." I gave a little chuckle. I thought to myself, why am I not sad about this. A voice rang in my head, it was soft and sweet, it sounded so familiar. _James, this is what I wanted. Please accept this. I can't allow myself to let you get hurt._ Meri was able to talk to me through the protection? I acknowledged that it was Meri. It was just like her. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Fine. I'll give it a go." I looked back at Alyse. She was surprised by my answer as I saw her blushing harder than before with her mouth gaping from my startling answer. Her and Meri must have shared the same thing with me. I am the only human she has been told about. It was an odd feeling that someone knows about me and but you know nothing about them. "First" she giggled giving me a small glare, "You need to meet my fa-"

It was cut short as the ground began to rumble beneath us. We both heard a deep roar coming from below the earth under our feet. "Golem!" She shouted as two Sea Titans rose from the depths within an instant. "I don't hate lightning, Exodus." She gave a competitive sneer, "But I wouldn't mind seeing what you can do." I gave her a glance and nodded. This was a good time to try out my powers. It won't be an easy one, but I'm sure that she can handle if I cant. The golem rose to it's full size, which was the size of an average two story house, and bellowed again. It's mouth broke open showing sharp teeth within its maw. I stepped forward as it noticed me. I felt a surge of power building in me stronger than before. Was it because Meri? Either way it was stronger, a lot stronger. I felt a yell coming to me. "It's time to see what I can do!"


End file.
